minecraft_story_mode_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SilentWalker03/Better for Worse: Full Story
"It's over, it's done. Jesse defeated Jeffrey for once and for all. We had our last reunion.." Lukas write to his journal as an explosion in Beacontown occur. "..It is not over, and our adventures will never be the same as before." Lukas write to his journal beofre he go to Beacontown. Jesse and Petra returned to Beacontown, and it never been the same as before. Someone attacked the town and Radar was gone. "We're back, Petra." Jesse said as they entered Beacontown. "Oh no!" Petra said. "Beacontown." Jesse replied. Suddenly, the pirates took Jack and Nurm away. A pirate from the group saw Jesse and Petra entering Beacontown. "Wait, is this Jack's teammates? Catch them!" A pirate said. The pirates attacked Jesse and Petra, sadly, they captured too. They went to the sea and they were placed in a pirate ship. "Who are you?" A man named Danger said. "I'm Jesse and this is Petra.." Jesse answered. Jack angrily staring to Jesse. "You didn't know who is that man, Jesse!" Jack said. "Shut up!" Danger said to Jack. "What give you interest to invade Beacontown?" Jesse asked Danger. "Is that your Beacontown, Jesse. Haha, I don't care about those poor people." Danger said. "You can call me Sam. I am your true "nightmare", Jesse." Danger introduced himself. Nighttime come, and Jesse and Petra managed to escape from the ropes, they also free Jack and Nurm, a pirate saw them escaped. "Captain Sam, the prisoners are about to escape!" A pirate told Sam about the escaping prisoners. "They didn't do that here! Pirates, attack them!" Sam said. The pirates attacked Jesse and the gang, they captured the gang members and only Jesse escaped from the ship. Suddenly, Sam ambushed Jesse. "Where are you going, Jesse!" Sam said. He captured Jesse and they arrived to Skull Island. "Move them to the prison, except for Jesse." Sam ordered the pirates. "What!" Jesse said. "Well, we are only in this prison, Jesse!" Sam said as he punched Jesse in the face. "Ow!" Jesse said. "I'll leave you here!" Sam said. "Wait! What did you want to know?" Jesse said. "Did you killed a man named Jeffrey?" Sam said. |-|Choice 1= |-|Tell the truth= "I didn't kill him. An entity called Herobine killed him." Jesse said. "Liar!" Sam said. "Why?" Jesse said. "No certain entity can kill Jeffrey, unless it is you!" Sam said. |-|Lie to him= "I killed him, Sam." Jesse said. "Well, well, well. Truth revealed, you killed him." Sam said. "Uh.. yes." Jesse said. "I will release you and your friends, but you must win all of my challenges." Sam said. "I will accept it." Jesse said. "Very well, Jesse." Sam replied. Jese and Sam went to the bottom of the ship. "My first challenge to you is to defeat this monster." Sam said as he pinted the Elder Guardian underwater. Jesse went underwater. He fighted the fish, and the pirates laughed beause Jesse can't attack it. "You failed!" Sam said. "What's next, Sam?" Jesse said to Sam, looking embarrased. "Next challenge, fight Petra." Sam said. "I didn't want to fight her." Jesse said. "Are you, seriously kidding me, Jesse?" Sam said. "I can't fight her. I am so sorry." Jesse said. "You're so weak. I know that you are strong, but you failed." Sam said. "My last challenge to you is to choose from your strongest teammates and fight me, 'till death!" Sam said. "It's a hard challenge, Jesse. Think now!" Sam added. |-| Choice 2= |-| Choose Lukas= "Sorry, Lukas. But I choose you to fight him until death." Jesse said. "That's okay for me, Jesse." Lukas said as he walked near Sam. "Are you "The Ocelots" leader who challenge me with you and him in the EnderCon building competition?" Sam said. "Yes, I am, Sam!" Lukas said. "Let's fight!" Sam said. They fighted, but Lukas was defeated from the challenge. |-| Choose Jack= "Sorry, Jack. But I choose you to fight him until death." Jesse said. "Let me fight this guy with my strength." Jack said as he walked near Sam. "You are the adventurer that I saw in Whispering Mountains?" Sam said. "Yes, I am, Pirate!" Jack said. "Let's fight!" Sam said. They fighted, but Jack was defeated from the challenge. "You failed to my challenge, Jesse! As a punisment, you will be thrown into the volcano." Sam said. "I did my best, I give my efforts." Jesse said. "Shut up! Bring him to the Death Volcano!" Sam said. they arrived at the Death Volcano, Petra cried as she saw Jesse is about to die. "Don't do it, Sam." Jesse said. "Say your last goodbyes, Jesse! Hahaha!" Sam said. "STOP!" As a young girl said, standing behind them. "And who are you? And how can you defeat us?" Sam said. "That's dosen't matter right now, leave Jesse alone!" The girl said. "Nikki! Where are you?" Radar shouted around the volcano. "I can defeat you, ugly pirate!" Nikki said to Sam. "I warned you, Jesse!" Sam said as he nearly pushed Jesse into the lava of the volcano. Suddenly, a tear appeared as Nikki saw his brother about to die. "Fight ME! Leave Jesse alone." Nikki said. "You pushed me little girl to fight you!" Sam said. Jesse managed to loosen the ropes that the pirates tightly put on him. "Nikki!" Jesse said as he throw the Crystal Sword to her. "Gotcha!" Nikki said after she catched the sword. "Now, it's time to fight you, ugly pirate." Nikki said. "Don't push me too hard to kill you!" Sam said to Nikki and they fighted. They both dodged each other's attacks. But something shocked Jesse's body. "What's that, I'm feeling dizzy right now." Jesse said as he walked out of the lava pool like a drunk man. "Nikki! There you are!" Radar said to Nikki. "Just shut up right now, Radar!" Nikki said as she fight Sam. As they fighted, Sam weakned and defeated by Nikki. "I surrend." Sam said as he hide his dagger in his back. "Don't fight Jesse, pirate!" Nikki said. After she defeted Jesse, she turned back to walk with Radar, and suddenly, Sam runned towards Nikki to kill her. "Behind you!" Jesse shouted to Nikki before lying the ground, unconscious. Nikki saw Sam running towards her and she used the Crystal Sword and defeated Sam, throwing his dagger away. "Take Jesse and his friends away in this island!" Sam said to the pirates. "Why do we need to set them free, Captain?" A pirate said to Sam. "Just do it!" Sam replied. "Yes, yes.." The pirate said. As they walked away, a pirate told another pirate that their leader is too weak. "You know, Sam is too weak at fighting.." A pirate told to the another pirate. Jesse gained conciousness again. When he fell unconcious, he heard a whisper. "Jesse, maybe it's your time to saw the power inside you." a whisper said to Jesse. "But, how?" Jesse asked. "Maybe in other times, when your friends are in danger, you must protect them, also your little sister, Jesse." it replied and it fades away. "Jesse, there you are!" Nikki said. "Je.. Jesse!" Radar said as Jesse getting himself up. "What happened to you?" Nikki asked his brother. "Long story short, but the important thing that you must know that I miss you, kiddo." Jesse said. "Haha, you're just like before, Jesse." Nikki said as she hugged Jesse. "Jesse!" The gang shouted as they saw them at the crater of the volcano. "Guys, we need to go now, before the lava gets to us." Jesse said. Suddenly, Sam ran away and the ground shakes, the lava is now chasing Jesse and the gang, and Sam, too. "Run!" Jesse said as they run into Sam's direction. Sam fell to the ground. "Help me!" Sam said. "Jesse, we need to help him or leave him?" Nikki said. |-|Choice 3= |-|Save Sam= "I'll save him, you guys, go the pirate ship as soon as possible!" Jesse said and he approaces Sam. "Thank you, how do I repay to you?" Sam said. The lava is getting close to them. "That's not important for now. No man left behind, that's my motto.." Jesse said, but the lava touched Jesse and Sam ran away. Jesse noticed something. "Wait, what happened to me?" Jesse asked himself. "And I didn't drink any potions, but how do I survive the lava?" Jesse said. "Sam!" Jesse shouted Sam. Sam didn't respond, and Jesse ran away for his own good. He saw the gang waitng for him at the ground and they ran into the ship. |-|Run Away= "Don't mind him, we need to save ourselves now!" Jesse said. "And that's how to say thank you to that person that put us into the middle of nowhere." Lukas said. The gang successfully went down and they run into the ship. |-|Do Nothing= If Jesse didn't decide from the choice, Lukas didn't tell Jesse about Sam's condition and they ran away and go to theship. At the ship, Radar told Jesse about Nikki and his adventures. |-|Choice 3.1= |-| If you ran away...= "Well, Jesse. I have to say that I fell in love deeper with her." Radar said. "Aww..." Petra said. "I saw him walking into my house and he give me a flower once again. We talked about you and Petra, and what happened after the weeks passed." Nikki said. At the other hand, John saw Nikki, and he fell in love at first sight. "Well, bro. She looks so pretty to me." John said to Lukas. "Why, John?" Lukas said. "Well, nothing. I just fell in love after I saw her for the first time." John replied. Lukas went inside the ship. "I saw something inside the ship, Jesse." Lukas said as he saw the treasures from Beacontown. "Something's glowing inside this sword, Jesse." Nikki said to Jesse. Sam saw Jesse's gang escaped from him and they go back to Beacontown, he smiled as they left away, |-| If you save Sam..= "How to say thank you, Jesse. I am so sorry about before." Sam said. "I know it, pirate. Maybe you lost you loved one, so you want to revenge against us? Right?" Nikki said. "Just call me Sam." Sam said. "I just, you know, missed Jeffrey. I am sorry Jesse that I cannot believe that he's gone.." Sam said. "I am his "Brother"." Sam added. "What!" Jesse said. "Sorry, I didn't told you earlier." Sam said. "The stuff from Beacontown is safe, it is inside the ship." Sam added. "Something's glowing inside this sword, Jesse." Nikki said to Jesse. The Cystal Sword shines, and Nikki give it to Jesse. "Send us home..." Jesse said to the sword and it points the direction into South direction. "Follow this direction, and it will guide you home." The voice said to Jesse. Next time on MCSM: Season 3.. It is a special day of the year, a day for two lovers to enjoy the day. But even it is sweet, there is a dark, bitter side. What is it? Find out more in the next episode of MCSM: Season 3. Category:Blog posts